Red
Red is a boy who can transform into a wolf, he has 5 friends Lucas,Ethan,Brendan,Kyouhei,and Black.Together they meet new places and new friends Pokemon Wolf Stories He and his friends arrived to a new town,but they were worried because there are humans who catchs wild dogs and sold them to the people, transforming into a dogs. Red told them that they need to go and hunt. He went with Kyouhei. After catching few animals to eat. All were reunited but Lucas and Black hadn't arrive yet. But they find a little puppy Max, who told them that he was lost. All were surprised because inclusive a kid can phase into a wolf. Red told him that he ca n stay with them, but they saw Black and Lucas with a female named Bianca,after talking, Red told them that she and his brother can visit them whenever they want.When Black came back, they went to the town, when they arrived he was schoked to see 6 beatiful girls. Then he decided to go back to the forest,when they were back, Bianca and Max came and told them about a giant monkey who kills people and dogs, Red and the others told them that they go to their house and stay there for a long time. After they leave, Black told them that he saw the same 6 girls. Then 6 girls came,their names were Blue,White,Dawn,Mei,Lyra and May. Red was falling in love with Blue. After reveling that they were wolves,they told them that a giant monkey is in the city and they need to go and stay at home until they take care of him.In the morning Red and the others visited the girls,when they arrived, Blue told them about the insegurity, then Red told to Kyouhei,Brendan and Lucas to look to the forest. Then Red told to the girls that they will stay here and protect them, but Lyra told them that they were wolves too,and he with Ethan and Black stayed into the girls house.A few days passes and Brendan came to tell him all the situation so Red oredered to Ethan to go and bring dogs or wolves to help. In the way they meet the local pack leader Saheji who told them about Drew,lately they arrived just in time to see Shogun defeated but sadly they saws how Drew diez. After that they went back home.When they arrived they decided to visit the girls, so Red and the ohters cheer up Ethan who got sad for his son's death, but before they decided to stole meat to bring to the girls so Red went with Kyouhei and Ethan,after stoling they went to the girls house but they saw that a family lived there,then he remembers that they have onwers so they decided to wait until their owners are gone. When the owners were gone,Red and the others visited the girls,when he came he smiled at Blue making her faint,later they were talking about the battle that they had. Soon they have to go becasue the girls's owners will come any moment. After leaving they were stopped by 2 wolves Ash and Barry they told them that they were one of the survivors of the battle with Shogun. They told them that they wanted to join the pack,Red and the others glady accepted them. After Black wanted to walk around and Ethan followed him meanwhile Red and the others went back to their home.In home they were getting worried for them but then they arrived at the right time,Ethan and Black told them that they encounter Kenny a dog who is looking for his father. Red with the others told Ethan to go and find him to see if Kenny was his son. Later he sees Max who pumped into him. Max told them about Hougen that kidnapped his sister and the girls and that Hougen will mate with them.That made Red very very angry. Red told to Kyouhei to go and search for Ethan,he told to Barry and Ash to protect Max. Later they find Hougen's shelter.They fight many wolves and dogs and Red was able to jump and broke a window seeing Hougen and his Blue,and he was prepared to fight Hougen.Red was ready to fight Hougen until a wolf came and told to Hougen that some wolves came and beat Sniper this was the opportunity to escape with Blue.After they escaped they went to the girls's house.Later Black came with the others but Black told him about Ethan and Lyra who ran away.Later when Ethan and Lyra came back, everyone was making a plan to defeat Hougen until he shows up and said that he had killed Kenny. After defeating Hougen, Red saw Black running and told him that he saw Akakabuto. Terrified Red and the others went to the girls house to tell them that they are gonna leave to find more dogs to defeat the bear. In the way they saw a wolf name Joe who result to be one of Ethan's sons. Red and the others decided to eave Ethan and Joe alone. When he and the others came back,Red asked Ethan how it was,Ethan responded more or less. Later they found a dog named Akatora after Black told them that he saved him from another dog, Red decides to recluit him. After recluiting more dogs Red wasnt satisfacted with the dogs that they recluit so he send Black Brendan and Lucas to find more dogs while he and the others stay to guard their territory. After a few days Black and the others came and and said that they recluit 100 million of dogs. In the way of fight they found Joe who decides to help . After the defeat of Akakabuto the guys were on the way home to visit Blue and the others. But in the way it started to rain so they found a cave and stay but they found out that cave wasnt alone, Red and the others meet Yellow who told them that she was hunting but its started to rain and she told them that she didnt belong to a pack and that was alone, Red asked her to join his pack and she say yes, happy he told the guys to get moving. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans